


金色飞贼

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: HP设定
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉





	金色飞贼

张颜齐把蘸水笔和书本收进自己的行李箱，手掌不小心沾上一点墨水，深浅不匀的蓝色墨点晕开，洇出一幅微缩地图。焉栩嘉则坐在地上陪七哥玩毛线，那黑影子把几团红色的线滚得到处都是，横陈在地上如同经纬网。

他打量着坐在行李箱上努力压缩书本体积的张颜齐，念了一句Reducio，那些书哗啦一下缩小成拳头大小，张颜齐也从行李箱上落下来，金属框上下相碰嘭一声响，箱子主人险些栽在地上，而始作俑者在一边狂笑。

焉栩嘉只背了个双肩包，一身牛仔衣，在站台候车的背影和普通高中生没有任何区别，不说的话，谁也看不出他是个纯血巫师：从小看着爸妈在家煮各种奇怪的药液，吵架了就骑着扫帚飞到院子上空去辩论——大人争吵小孩可不能听。当初分院帽测出他是个跨院生，问他想去哪里，格兰芬多还是斯莱特林？焉栩嘉想了想说还是斯莱特林吧，为此翟潇闻还不解了很久，焉栩嘉抚着自己的袍子思考了一会儿：

“可能因为我的童年偶像是梅林？”

他的雪鸮芳名咕咕，张颜齐抱着猫内心嘀咕：那我还杨过呢。然而这鸟比主人还会读心，在他的床前抖了一地毛，收拾收拾都能做个羽毛抱枕。咕咕此时正气定神闲地在焉栩嘉肩头小憩，张颜齐拖着行李箱，焉栩嘉拖着张颜齐，两人在列车上找了空位，挨着坐下。

对面的周震南打了个响指，他们三个都是蛇院的，平日低头不见抬头见，熟的很。周震南头顶画家帽身着黑色连衣裙，丝毫不在意周围人的眼神，他和张颜齐絮絮叨叨地聊起回去要吃多少鸭肠多少毛肚儿缓解思乡之情，英国的东西太难吃了吧啦吧啦，焉栩嘉低着头快要睡过去，被闯进来的姚琛吓了一下，一人一鸟很不开心地扭头望过去，姚琛的哈库纳挂在脖子上，和张颜齐的七哥大眼瞪小眼，眼看仨动物就要大战五百回合，姚琛赶紧拉着周震南溜：“南南，我有事情跟你说。”

这一间又只剩下张颜齐和焉栩嘉两人。张颜齐揽着焉栩嘉的脖子让他靠在自己肩头，焉栩嘉撇了下嘴：“你的衣服好硌。”

张颜齐就把围巾铺在腿上，让焉栩嘉枕上来。焉栩嘉的项链软软地搭在围巾上，闭着眼安睡的模样很乖。张颜齐脖子上也有条一模一样的。那是他们第一次魁地奇比赛，格兰芬多获胜，他们输了。焉栩嘉有一优秀品质无人能及：他的祝贺永远真心，喜欢和不喜欢也都清清楚楚地写在脸上。他们拿了纪念奖，奖品是两颗等比例缩小的迷你金色飞贼。回宿舍以后张颜齐找了链子把这个纪念品串成项链，焉栩嘉特别喜欢，每天戴着这个小玩意儿，别人问起就指指张颜齐：“限量款，全世界就两个。”

翟潇闻噫了一声：“恋爱的酸臭味，和腌黄瓜一样。”他把午饭里的腌黄瓜挑出来，还是不小心吃到了一块，又不好吐出来，只能愁眉苦脸地咀嚼。

焉栩嘉伏在张颜齐肩膀上笑得前仰后合。

就算是巫师，有时候也要屈服于现实，比如咕咕和七哥要申报托运，他们也得坐十三个小时飞机。下飞机的时候焉栩嘉已经睡得恍惚，在行李传送带前发愣。他长得挺拔，还戴着只雪鸮，路人免不了多看几眼。他爸妈去南半球度假，明摆着让他自己决定假期在哪儿过。焉栩嘉在重庆的夜色中伸了个懒腰，张颜齐问他饿不饿，他想想说目前比较想喝点东西。于是两人跑去奈雪排队，一人捧一杯霸气葡萄心满意足地回家。

张颜齐的家不大，普通公寓房，但很温馨。焉栩嘉喝完一杯霸气葡萄以后精神倍增，拉着张颜齐要玩switch。张颜齐催他去洗澡，焉栩嘉趴在沙发上耍赖：“施个清洁咒嘛。”

张颜齐乐了，他走过来拍焉栩嘉的背：“放假了，能不能体验一下麻瓜朴实而有趣的生活？”

焉栩嘉嘟囔：“你也是巫师，有什么资格说我。”

咕咕不知道飞哪儿玩去了，可以理解，毕竟夜晚才是它的主场。七哥和一盆含羞草斗智斗勇，玩得不亦乐乎。张颜齐的手指在焉栩嘉侧脸上轻轻摩挲了一会儿，焉栩嘉坐起来：“好吧，我去洗澡。”

他很自然地拿了件张颜齐的T恤，晃晃悠悠地去浴室了。张颜齐在另一间浴室洗完，擦着头发出来的时候发现焉栩嘉还在洗，他躺在床上调出一个综艺来看。焉栩嘉终于从浴室出来，湿发遮住眼睛，也不知道是怎么看清路的。他猛地扑进张颜齐怀里，把刚刚准备爬到床上的七哥吓得飞跳了出去，炸着毛噌一下溜客厅去了。张颜齐伸手托了一下缓冲，还是被结结实实地撞了一下，项链上的金色飞贼在焉栩嘉脖子上前后晃动，发出嗡嗡的响声。焉栩嘉摘下项链，那颗金色球球就扇着翅膀拖着链子飞出房门，和客厅里的七哥碰了个正着，暂时扮演了七哥的逗猫棒。

张颜齐偏着头和焉栩嘉亲亲，焉栩嘉像小猫嗅气味一样点到为止，嘴唇一下下碰在张颜齐的嘴角和鼻梁，却不继续深入。电视上的综艺还在热闹地放着，女主持人夸张的声音传过来：“接下来进入游戏环节！”

焉栩嘉两指一捻，电视就自己关上了。房间里静悄悄的，只有他和张颜齐的呼吸声交错在一起。张颜齐嘴里默念几个音节，香薰蜡烛曳曳的烛火就亮起来，室内逐渐被浅淡的白檀香气盈满。

焉栩嘉趴在他胸前：“我怎么一点也不困。”

张颜齐心想你喝了那么大一杯咖啡因含量极高的饮料，会困就怪了。他伸手摸进焉栩嘉的T恤下摆，焉栩嘉又挪上来一点，声音带着欢快的尾音：“现在开始游戏环节。”

张颜齐的指尖摸过去，触手惊人的软且湿。他一下明白了焉栩嘉洗澡洗那么久的原因，焉栩嘉好像不满他浅浅探索的动作，在他耳边吹气，嗓音很具有蛊惑性。张颜齐翻身把他压在身下，指尖在体内揉压，不出意外地寻到了敏感的那一点。焉栩嘉抬起湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，像是无声的邀请。

唔。房间里溢出一声软软的轻呼。在外面飞了一圈的咕咕在窗口停了一会儿，扑棱着翅膀又飞走了。焉栩嘉听到窗口的动静，微微抬起身子想看，被张颜齐狠狠顶了一下，整个人酥软，陷在被子里哼了一声。

嘉嘉不专心呢，张颜齐一边动作一边耳语，焉栩嘉的神志已经开始迷糊起来，感觉意识在一点点抽离，感官被无限放大。他没什么力气了，也不想有力气，环在张颜齐脖子上的手臂垂下来。期末太忙很久没做，他的身体敏感得很，沉浸在愉快的迷茫中不想脱身。

焉栩嘉躺在张颜齐怀里，他穿的Ｔ恤领口宽松，肩膀斜斜地露出来。他玩着张颜齐的那根项链，把那颗金色飞贼顶在指尖上观察。张颜齐握住他的手，手心还是很烫，把那颗小小的金属球连带着焉栩嘉的手掌一起包裹住。焉栩嘉现在是真的困了，他凑过去在张颜齐手背上吧唧亲一口，张颜齐拉好被子熄了蜡烛。

黑暗中焉栩嘉突然说，张颜齐，你一点也不像个巫师。

张颜齐说：像不像重要吗？

焉栩嘉伏在他胸前笑了一下，张颜齐搂着他看了下窗边：哦，咕咕回来了。

他勾一勾手指，另一条金色飞贼项链飞进他手心，睡得呼噜噜的七哥完全没发现自己的新玩具不见了。张颜齐把项链认真地挂在焉栩嘉脖子上。

两人头挨着头睡去，手指扣着。

两颗金色飞贼在黑暗中闪出一点微光，紧紧碰在一起。


End file.
